


jealous suki

by junscult



Category: CIX (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: "remember that i love you and you only, suki."
Relationships: Kim Yonghee (CIX)/Everyone
Kudos: 32





	jealous suki

"and cut! good job, boys. time for a break everyone!" as soon as the sign was given by the director, yonghee and sanha pulled away from the kiss and high fived each other before going their own ways.

yonghee was the lead star in an upcoming drama and yoon sanha was his co-star. however, there were some pretty heated scenes and his boyfriend wasn't too fond of them.

"aw look at my big baby sitting by himself." yonghee said while walking to his boyfriend with his hands ready to cup his boyfriend's face, who was sitting on an old bench located far away from everybody else.

"hnng, don't do that." hyunsuk whined with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest, yonghee laughed and sat down next to hyunsuk.

"hm what's wrong baby? did i do something wrong?" yonghee asked as he looked at hyunsuk, who tried so hard to avoid eye contact.

"suki, please tell what's wrong so i can stop doing it so that my suki will stop pouting." yonghee said with a baby voice while grabbing hyunsuk's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"i don't like that you're making out with him infront of me all the time.." hyunsuk softly mumbled while still avoiding eye contact with all of his will power.

"suki, you're gonna have to speak up i can't hear you if you mumble like that, hmm?."

"i _said_ i don't like that you're kissing him so much." 

"who? sanha?" hyunsuk slowly nodded. yonghee burst into laughter as hyunsuk whined from embarrassment. 

"suki. baby, you really don't need to be jealous of him, sanha. it's just acting." yonghee reassured him as he pulled his boyfriend onto his lap.

"are you sure?" hyunsuk asked his boyfriend as hyunsuk looked at him with puppy eyes.

"yes, i am very very sure suki. you're the only one in my heart, i love you very much and you don't have to worry about anyone else, _especially_ sanha, replacing you." yonghee laughed as he nodded his head in sanha's direction as a sign for hyunsuk to look his way.

sanha was very busy with trying to calm down his own jealous boyfriend, minhyuk, who was close to throwing a tantrum. a little smile creeped onto hyunsuk's face.

hyunsuk leaned his head onto yonghee's shoulder as they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment and taking it in.

"i'm sorry for getting jealous, yonghee". hyunsuk apologized, breaking the long silence.

"what did you say suki?" yonghee asked his boyfriend teasingly.

"yonghee." hyunsuk whined again with another pout drawn on his face as he softly pushed yonghee's chest.

"i'm just teasing you, it's okay suki." yonghee laughed as he gave hyunsuk a kiss on his cheek.

"hey ugly! it's time to shoot again!" sanha yelled at yonghee from the other side of the park.

"coming ugly!" yonghee replied just as loud, which hyunsuk laughed at. yonghee gave hyunsuk kisses all over his face as hyunsuk giggled.

"remember that i love you and you only, suki." 


End file.
